


What is this Living Hell?

by AshestobeLucky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Oma Kokichi, Genderfluid Character, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, sfw, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshestobeLucky/pseuds/AshestobeLucky
Summary: So uh this is actually my first time writing on here and honestly it's very different from what I'm use to, anyways I do hope you enjoy this chatfic!,,,,,i got nothing better to say but let's start off with V3 shall we
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Everyone, Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede & Shinguji Korekiyo, Akamatsu Kaede & Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu & Shinguji Korekiyo & Yumeno Himiko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. And so the chaos begins...,,

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is actually my first time writing on here and honestly it's very different from what I'm use to, anyways I do hope you enjoy this chatfic!
> 
> ,,,,,i got nothing better to say but let's start off with V3 shall we

**Kokichi Oma has created the chat** **Kokichi Oma has added 15 people**

Kokichi Oma: whats up ya sluts?

Shuichi Saihara: Oh. hello Oma

Miu Iruma: Hey fucktards!!

Kokichi Oma: ew, the nasty whore is talking

Miu Iruma: w-whoree?

Kaede Akamatsu: Miu, stop moaning. MIU I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ACROSS THE HALL!

Kirumi Tojo: It seems we've been added to a group chat, and Miu, I can also hear you

Himiko Yumeno: nyeh~ It's too early for this~

Tsumugi Shirogane: It's 5 pm though??

Himiko Yumeno: _did i stutter?_

Ryoma Hoshi: She's not wrong,,,,too early for this kind of bullshit

Kirumi Tojo: Language, Ryoma. Gonta is in here as well.

Ryoma Hoshi: .....well i take back what i said

Kokichi Oma: awwww is someone a simp for bug man?

Ryoma Hoshi: no i am not and you dont have any proof of that

Kokichi Oma: meh, u right. ANYWAYS, these names are superrrrrr boringgg

**Kokichi Oma has given admin rights to Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu**

**Kokichi Oma has changed 16 names**

peeltheavocado:.....

peeltheavocado: Kokichi you have 5 seconds to r u n

atuawillyeetyou: Do not talk about Atua this way, Kokichi. He is always watching

itsculturebitch: Kokichi, what in the hell is my name?

gremlin_liar: cause it was funny in my head xD

itsculturebitch:Well at least it isn't as bad as when Miu made that sinful creature called a long furby

stupidpigwhore: It was one of the best damn things I've ever made and you know it, Kiyo!

bugslife: Gonta does not know what this 'long furby' is, but Gonta will try to understand friends, like true gentleman

tennisbitch: don't worry about it, gonta

bugslife: okay!

itsculturebitch: Gonta is one of the only pure ones of this school and if anyone dares taint him, i will rip out your nerves

stabby stab: I'm with Rantaro on this, Kokichi

stabby stab: five seconds

stabby stab: r u n

spacegeek: Maki roll!!!

stabby stab: .....you get 1 minute now, Kokichi

MCRBOI:Maki, please no, dont hurt kokichi please

stabby stab: you get off easy this time, gremlin

peeltheavocado: agreed

itsculturebitch: Rantaro!! :D

peeltheavocado: oh hey kiyo :) 

stupidpigwhore: Kiyo showing emotion? sounds fuckin gross to me

immaplaytherugratstheme: MIU!! don't say that about someone!

itsculturebitch: No no it's alright, kaede. i can understand why miu may say that about me

COSPLAYnotcostume: Oh no, kiyo didn't use proper grammer, this is so out of character for him

gremlin_liar: Oh no, the end is near!

peeltheavocado: Shut up, kiyo is allowed to feel other emotions than just no emotion at all @stupidpigwhore

peeltheavocado:and anyone say otherwise, and i will not be pleased

gremlin_liar: rantaro, your pan is showing again

atuawillyeetyou: I've actually seen kiyo show emotion beside a stoic one, specifically around me, rantaro, and kaede. sometimes kirumi too! 

tirednyeh: I'm sorta with miu in this, but i'm too tired to care~

COSPLAYnotcostume: again, it is 5 pm!

tirednyeh: and again, too early

allwomenarequeens: HEY HIMIKO !!!

tirednyeh: oh hi tenko

dicklessrobot: Hello everyone!!

immaplaytherugratstheme: @everyone gather around and lets see who's who!

bugslife: great idea, kaede! Gonta is Gonta

tirednyeh: this is himiko yumeno~

peeltheavocado: rantaro here

itsculturebitch: Korekiyo Shinguji

dicklessrobot: Kiibo here!

gremlin_liar: Kokichi fuckin Oma

spacegeek: kaito momota!!!!

atuawillyeetyou: angie yonaga!

allwomenarequeens: im only doing this cause of Kaede and himiko, but tenko chabashira

tennisbitch: ryoma hoshi here and probably gonna go offline for a bit

COSPLAYnotcostume: Tsumugi, and are you going to sleep, Ryoma?

tennisbitch:,,,,maybe

stopcallingmemom: Kirumi Tojo, please do not ping me unless it is an emergency

**stopcallingmemom and tennisbitch have gone offline**

MCRBOI: shuichi saihara

gremlin_liar: SHUMAI!!

MCRBOI: hello oma

immaplaytherugratstheme: Kaede!

stabbystab: ....Maki Harukawa

stupidpigwhore: And last but not fucking least, me! Miu Iruma!!!

immaplaytherugratstheme: Miu, you feeling okay? you didn't respond to any of the messages me and Kirum sent you

stupidpigwhore: you two fuckers sent me messages? I thought i had the damn dms thing turned on

**Private Messages between Kirumi Tojo, Miu Iruma, and Kaede Akamatsu**

Kirumi: Miu, are you okay? 

Kaede: yeah, you disappeared after Rantaro and Angie called you out, and while yes Kiyo does barely show emotion in front of others, it doesn't mean he doesn't show any emotion at all

Miu:.......

Kirumi: Kaede is right, Miu. I do believe the best course of action is to apologize to Kiyo about what you said

Miu: WHAT? Apologize to him? he probably doesn't like me after i fuckin said that!!! 

Kaede: Hold on, i'll brb

**Private Message between Korekiyo Shinguji and Kaede Akamatsu**

Kaede: Hey kiyo, quick question?

Korekiyo: Ask away, Kaede

Kaede: So say if someone says something bad about you and they either regretted it or felt bad about it afterwards, how do you think you would react if they apologized for it?

Korekiyo: That is oddly specific, but if they were someone I considered a friend and they said it accidentally, I would forgive them. For example: You,Angie, Miu, Kirumi, Rantaro, and Shuichi, along with Kiibo, those are the people i would understand and forgive if they did that, but others take some time

Kaede: Okay that's good, cause I believe there's something someone needs to say something to you

Korekiyo: Who??

**Kaede Akamatsu has added Miu Iruma to the chat**

Korekiyo: Oh hello Miu....

Miu: h-hey kiyo

Kaede: I believe there's something she needed to say to you, Kiyo

Korekiyo: Hm?

Miu: I um well, fuck why is this so hard?? Arghhhh!

Kaede: Miu, we talked about this before, you just need to say what you need to say and it'll be fine

Korekiyo: What is she needing to tell me anyways, Kaede?

Miu: Okay so um remember in the main chat, i said you were showing emotion and i t-thought it was gross?

Korekiyo: Yes I do, why bring it up?

Miu: Well uh, i just wanted to say that i'm fuckin sorry for saying it and i hope we can be friends

Korekiyo: I- Miu, what made you think we weren't already friends?

Miu: What?

Korekiyo: Miu, I've thought of you of my friend for some time now, I just never said it directly to you cause I know how distant you can be when it comes to friends and how you say you don't need friends cause you simply need your inventions and nothing else. 

Miu: You-you actually mean that, Kiyo? I never knew i was that distant with everyone and e-everything

Kaede: Well now you've said what you've wanted to say to each other, I'll leave you two to converse and learn about each other

**Kaede has left the chat**

gremlin_liar: And that's why I'm not allowed squirrels anymore, hehe

**stopcallingmemom has come online**

stopcallingmemom: I will only ask this once

stopcallingmemom: but who has stuck their dick in the peanut butter jar AGAIN?

stopcallingmemom: How am I suppose to make snacks for you all when it tastes LIKE TWO INCHES OF DISAPPOINTMENT?!

gremlin_liar: Oh no, mom's angy

stopcallingmemom: Please refer to my username

stopcallingmemom: Now would anyone like to confess to this awful s i n?

COSPLAYnotcostume: I might know one person who might have done it, Kirumi

stopcallingmemom: is it whom I think it is?

COSPLAYnotcostume:yeahhhhhhh

stopcallingmemom: ..........has anyone seen Leon Kuwata's baseball bat?

peeltheavocado: JRFBGURGRHGKUG Kirumi is gonna go ham on this son of a bitch,,,,,,who did it anyways??

MCRBOI: Based off what I've heard about Miu has done, and the fact that it was Tsumugi who said she knew who it was, I can say it's Hifumi

peeltheavocado: Hifumi? As in Hifumi Yamada?

atuawillyeetyou: _**WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT DISGUSTING CREATURE IN THIS CHAT**_

gremlin_liar: Whoa, got some beef with him Angie?

atuawillyeetyou: _Yes I fucking do, Kokichi!_

**stopcallingmemom has gone offline**

peeltheavocado: Mind tellin us about it?

COSPLAYnotcostume: I'm with Angie rn and she says she wont say it, but i can

gremlin_liar: ohohoh do tell

COSPLAYnotcostume: So she says he tried to commission a nsfw piece from Angie of Kyoko Kirigiri because he wanted to make Celestia date him instead of having a crush on her, and if she didn't do it, he would expose Celestia for her biggest secret, which i do not know

MCRBOI: Hold on, I'm going with Kirumi to _t a l k_ with Hifumi, brb

**MCRBOI has gone offline**

gremlin_liar: I think shumai is gonna try and talk some sense into the homophobic bastard

itsculturebitch: So not only is this disgusting creature sexist and racist, but he's also homophobic??

itsculturebitch: Humanity has gone further down the drain for letting this monster exist

COSPLAYnotcostume: Angie says she agrees with you, Kiyo. She also asks how you're feeling

itsculturebitch: I'm feeling fine, Miu apologized and we now are talking more now that we both realize we are friends :)

immaplaytherugratstheme: That's good to hear!! I'm glad you and @stupidpigwhore are getting along

stupidpigwhore: Y-yeah, the fucker ain't as bad as i actually thought he was

peeltheavocado: It's good you two are FINALLY getting along, but im warning @everyone. If I hear that any of you hurt or have insulted Kiyo in any way shape and form, I will not be h a p p y at all

COSPLAYnotcostume: Roger that, and Angie thinks so too

tirednyeh: got it, though i still dont' trust him after the incident 

peeltheavocado: Himiko, we woke up from that nearly 2 MONTHS AGO, GET OVER IT ALREADY

peeltheavocado:It wasn't real and it won't be ever be, after all I forgave Tsumugi and Kaede when we woke up. So its about damn time you forgave Kiyo. Like come on, Tenko forgave but she didn't like him afterwards and that was fine, but if you can't even forgive him for something he wasn't in control of, then don't speak to me until you do

atuawillyeetyou: Himiko, please do forgive Kiyo. He did not know what was going on in his mind when he did what he did. Did you know that the first person who apologized to their victim was Kiyo to me and Tenko and he looked/sounded truly sorry for what he did. 

immaplaytherugratstheme: Rantaro and Angie are right, Himiko. Just admit to him that you forgive him soon, otherwise Rantaro and some of the others aren't going to be very pleased at all. 

tirednyeh: ..........is this true @itsculturebitch?? Did you really apologize to them after we woke up?

itsculturebitch: yes it is. I remember I was truly sorry for what I did to the both of them and the people I made upset when I did it.

tirednyeh: Fine, I'll sorta forgive you for now, but i don't trust nor like you at all!!

itsculturebitch:t-that's fine, thats okay

peeltheavocado:Kiyo, do i need to come over to your room again?

itsculturebitch: no no ill be fine

**stopcallingmemom has muted the chat for 8 hours Reason: Get some sleep, all of you after dinner**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu wants to take her friends out of their rooms for a day and aint no one gonna stop her,,,,no o n e

Miu had woken up that day, full of energy, with one thought on her mind, that everyone was gonna get out of their rooms, even if it was just for one day. Just one day would have been enough in her mind for the people in her class to get together and to just be teenagers for once, instead of being coped up in their rooms working on their talents day after day. She was, honest to god, getting tired of seeing her friends walking through the school like fucking zombies who run on coffee instead of bloody brains. So, with a wide smile on her face, she threw her blankets and sheets off, hugging the pillow Kaede gave her when they woke up one last time before hopping up and walking to her closet. She wanted to impress the people she thought were pretty cool, so she grabbed a light pink tank top and short white jacket, then grabbed her hot pink skirt that she hoped was long enough to cover, but short enough to impress her two crushes. 

Sliding some of her sleep clothes off(which was literally just some shorts and a tank top,and of course her underwear), she then grabbed her clothes for the day and put them on,one by one, till she was fully ready for the rest of the day. Now all she had to do was to get all of her classmates to go with her, which was going to be hard considering half of them kinda don't like her that much, save for Kiyo, Kaede, and Kirumi. Kiibo was her friend too, but they tend to hang out by themselves a lot these past few months. She thought and thought before a light bulb went over her head. She rushed away from her mirror after pulling her hair into a ponytail, and grabbed her phone from her nightstand, sitting down quickly on her bed.

**stupidpigwhore has come online**

stupidpigwhore: Wakey wakey fuck heads!! @everyone

itsculturebitch: Miu, it's 10 in the morning, what could you possibly want everyone up for?

tirednyeh: yeah, i was sleeping~

allwomenarequeen: how dare you wake up himiko! though i can excuse you a bit, cause you're not a degenerate male

stupidpigwhore: allright alright, since yall wanna complain, i guess i can cancel the trip to the mall i had planned for us today. we couldve gone in pairs or trios with our friends, but since yall wanna sleep the day away and study, then suit yourselves

immaplaytherugratstheme: Actually, the mall sounds like a great idea, Miu! I'll help get everyone up and @stopcalllingmemom ,could you help me with that?

stopcallingmemom: I most certainly can

Korekiyo just wanted one thing and that was sleep, sleep was important to him for many reasons, but he also hated it too. He hated how the nightmares of the damn woman he had to call his 'sister' kept haunting him no matter how many therapy sessions he went to with Hajime, nothing worked. He only had a few who trusted him fully, but even some have their doubts in him. He sighed as he gently took his covers off and stretched his arms and legs out, yawning quietly. He slowly got up and walked to his bathroom, looking into the mirror, his slight eyebags and crazy hair all over the place, as he loudly sighed and began to comb out his hair. He always wondered why he ever kept the long hair. Perhaps it was to help with his secret that he kept even from Rantaro, the boy whom he trusted with his life and the one who came out to him when they became friends. Of course, Korekiyo trusted him with everything, everything except for who he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. Those secrets could never be let out to anyone, no one would want to know his secret anyways. It was the reason he always locked his closet before he left, the reason why his hair was kept so long instead of being cut short. That reason was because he sometimes felt like a she, or simply a person. He didn't know why or how he felt this way, he just did. 

After he was done putting on one of his dark red sweaters and black jeans, along with some dark blue flats and his bandages and mask, of course, he heard a small knock at his door. Slightly tired and more agitated with the time of day it was, he grudgingly walked over to his door and opened it up, seeing Kaede on the other side, smiling her usual smile, which made him smile a bit under his mask as well.

"Hey Kiyo, I was just making sure you were wanting to go with the class to the mall later, everyone else has agreed, even Rantaro and Shuichi have!" Kaede said, her voice too happy for the time of morning it was. Though he did feel a hint of happiness and joy when he was around Kaede. There was something about her that made him happy to be around her when she was around.

"I suppose I could, if it's only for a few hours. Though I must ask what time we will be walking over, and what groups we will be in?" He nods to her question, smiling a little more under his mask. 

"Oh! Right, Miu had sent us a list of the pairs and groups going. I'll send it to you! And we're leaving in about an hour" She exclaims happily, pulling out her phone and sending the chart to him, the buzz letting him know he got it. He chuckles and waves as she walks away, possibly to meet up with Miu. After he sees her walk away far enough, he pulls out his phone from his pants pocket and reads over the list Kaede had sent him, seeing the pairs and groups, reaching the one with his name and reading the name next to his, his eyes widening and his face turning cherry red.

'The list will consist of the following groups:

Kaede, Miu, and Kirumi

Tenko and Himiko

Ryoma and Gonta

Maki and Kaito

Shuichi and Kokichi

Tsumugi and Angie

Rantaro and Korekiyo

Kiibo couldn't go cause they needed repairs in their systems

Korekiyo did a double take on the list. HE was paired up with RANTARO, the person who was his best person and the person he had a crush on for a while now. He shut his door and squealed quietly, smiling widely as he hugged his phone, thankfully turning it off beforehand. He had to remember to thank Miu and Kaede, two of the people who knew about his crush on Rantaro, for putting the two in the same group, after the trip. After he screamed into his pillow for a good five minutes about it, he lowered it away and sat down on his bed, feeling his face heat up even more at the thought of it. Damn, he had it bad. He couldn't even go one day without thinking about Rantaro, and all of the things that made him who he is, like his piercings, his semi deep voice when he was upset, and his kindness towards others. Kiyo blushed even more at those thoughts, his mind going to the more dirty side, before shaking his head and standing up, trying to get rid of his blush before he walked out of his room, shutting the door quickly. He sighed a breath of relief and began to walk to the dining hall to meet up with everyone, making sure he had his phone and wallet in his pockets along the way

When he finally got there, he could only see Miu, Angie, Kokichi, and Shuichi. Seeing that Miu was the closest to the door, he chose to sit down next to her, chuckling at her surprised reaction to him. She sat there, staring at him for a few seconds before smiling slightly and waving.

"H-hello Korekiyo, what's up?" She asks, laying her head on the table, her ponytail, falling on the table next to her. Her face seemed to become more relaxed since the last time she had seen him out of his room, which had been about a week ago. "Hello Miu, I'm doing alright. Though I must say thank you for something" He looked away from her, his cheeks starting to burn up as he remembered the pairing between him and Rantaro on the list

"Thank me? For what exactly?" She questioned, her eyebrows raising in confusion before looking closer at his face and realizing what he had meant by that. "Wait a minute, wait a damn minute, you're thanking me for putting you and Mr avocado man together? HA! This is great!" She exclaimed, the others thankfully not giving a shit after hearing her say a lot of things out loud before. He grumbled before putting his head in his arms and nodding slowly, his face red as a cherry. Miu smiled widely and put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly while giggling her heart out.

After about 20 minutes of teasing from the girl, Korekiyo heard the door open and lifted his head up, only to see the rest of the people going come in, all in comfortable outfits and not the ones they wore everyday at school.

Shuichi: Black and white striped pants, white button up, and black converses

Kokichi: His scarf, white tee, black pants cuffed up, and checker patterned shoes

Maki: Red and black shorts, bright red long sleeve, maroon jacket around her waist, dark red vans

Kaito: A white tank top, his usual jacket, cuffed up galaxy pants, and flip flips

Kaede: A knee length pink dress, black leather jacket, and boots

Kirumi: A spider web patterned dress, black leggings, white wedges, small light green poncho

Angie: A light blue flow like dress, white flats

Tsumugi: Anime tee, dark blue jeans, blue converses

Gonta: A brown sweater, dark brown jeans, and black dress shoes

Ryoma: black tank top, leather jacket, blue sweatpants, black chucks

Rantaro: white to black fade button up, black skinny jeans, the same bracelets and rings, green converses

All of the pairs looked at each other and most blushed at their group partner's outfits, mainly Miu and Korekiyo. They looked ready to burst out of their seats in excitement and nervousness, which was understandable. Miu stood up, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention and all eyes were on her. 

"Okay so we're gonna have some breakfast before we head out. Once we're out of the school building, we are not going back in until we get back around 4 or 5 pm. The school has given us fuckers permission to do this for today. So lets make the most out of the damn day!" Miu announced, her voice clear once she got her mind in the right thought process. Everyone nodded and some even exclaimed in happiness and content. Miu smiled, knowing she was able to get her friends to get together even for one day. Meanwhile Korekiyo was looking around the room, not seeing Rantaro sit down beside him and say his name. "Earth to Kiyo, you in there, bud?" Rantaro starts to wave his hand in front of him, a small smile on his face as he said this to him. He gasped quietly before turning to where Rantaro had sat down, seeing him waving at him. "Oh uh hello Rantaro, is there something I can do for you?" He asks, his face turning red under his mask, that he thankfully had on or else Rantaro would see. 

"I just wanted to sit down next to my partner for the trip, and you're pretty interesting to talk to right now since Himiko and Tenko aren't big fans of me at the moment cause of last night" Rantaro chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, looking over at Himiko who seemed to be glaring at him and Rantaro with a semi death glare that sent chills down Kiyo's spine. He looked away from her as soon as he could, not liking her as much as Rantaro did in that moment. He and Rantaro shared a look before nodding and getting up to grab some fruit from the basket Kirumi always left out for breakfast, Kiyo grabbing an apple and Rantaro grabbing an orange that he was easily able to peel with his nails. Soon after that, which was only like an hour, everyone had finished up what breakfast they had chosen, most of it being Kirumi's cooking. Kiyo looked at the clock on the wall, reading the time as being 11:30 am, and they were to leave shortly, given that it was at least a 15 to 20 minute walk to the mall, and that was without distractions or bad traffic along the way. If they were to get said bad traffic and distractions, it was to be an over 35 minute walk, but if that were to happen, he was lucky that it was only in the low 70's for that weekend and they wouldn't have to travel by car, given that Rantaro wasn't a huge fan of traveling via cars and most everyone knew it. Plus they didn't have many to drive, so it was out of the question.

"Alrighty then, let's head out everyone. If we get going now, we can avoid traffic. And no,we are not taking any of the cars. Mr Avocado Man doesn't enjoy being in cars and its a 20 minute drive. Don't ask how I know this, I just know from someone else from Hopes peak who told me" Miu said, grabbing her jacket from the chair she had gotten up from, making sure everyone had their phones and wallets, along with the people they were paired up with. Once everyone was with the person they were paired up with, they walked out of the dining area, making their way to the front entrance and out the door. Kiyo smiled, this time actually smiling, not a fake one he typically had to pull when around others. He smiled knowing that he was around people who he could trust(save for Himiko and Tenko for the time being), and knowing that, he was happy and content. It had been about 15 minutes of walking and chatting before they made it to the huge mall the city had, 'The Grande Paradise', and one of the only ones around for miles.

"Is everyone with their assigned partner for the trip?" Kirumi asked, pulling at her gloves a little while checking if everyone was here. Once she did, and everyone was accounted for, they went off in different directions with their assigned partners.

To be continued next chapter.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long enough as it is, and my hands want me to rest, so this is the end of the chapter. But let me know in the comments what stores each of the pairs should go into. Feedback is appreciated and will be looked at.

**Author's Note:**

> ohgod, my hands,,they dead  
> Anyways, the next chapter is either gonna be a 2nd part to the what Rantaro and Kiyo were talking about or the sdr2 chat
> 
> feedback is appreciated and any comments regarding me that are hateful, will feel my angy wrath


End file.
